Thèmes de Vie
by Mellyna Yanou
Summary: Vignettes, oneshot... à chaque fois, un chapitre indépendant guidé par un thème. Votre participation est grandement appréciée. Vignette n1 !


_C'est entièrement de la faute à LJ ! #mauvaise fois "ON"# Si, si... la faute de LJ et de ses meme..._

_Oui parce que bon, les meme, c'est notre faiblesse... y en a des très idiots, d'autres qui font peur, et certains qui poussent à écrire vraiment n'importe quoi. Les meme fikeurs sont arrivés... ou du moins un meme fikeur qui m'a marqué à jamais... de je suis une nouvelle adepte des drabbles à la noix, yaoi, yuri ou "normaux"... tous les fandoms y passent. Dernièrement c'est sur Star Gate... là c'est sur Animorphs. Le résultat est... comment dire ? Bah vous me le direz !_

_Donc ici, il y aura toute une suite de drabbles, de one shot sur les personnages d'Animorphs... jusqu'à la limite de mes connaissances. Oui, parce bon, je n'ai pas tout lu... sur l'ensemble des livres j'ai dû en lire huit ou neuf. Et je ne retrouve plus les livres... en ré-édition vous croyez ?_

_Bon sinon, on commence ! Ce sera à chaque fois un ou plusieurs persos et un thème..._

**Fandom **: Animorphs  
**Characters **: Marco & Ax  
**Prompt **: Intelligence

**OOooOOooooOOooOO**

L'adolescent raya d'un trait lassé mais quelque peu amusé, une des lignes de la longue liste que son ami lui avait confié avant de filer à l'anglaise prétextant devoir tondre la pelouse du jardin… sale lâcheur ! Ils était jeudi… il tondait la pelouse le dimanche… et il avait déjà pris son tour. Non mais, il le prenait pour qui ? Qu'il lui dise _« Marco, à ton tour, je commence à fatiguer de lui faire comprendre ce qui est bon et ce qui n'est PAS bon »_… bon, il était vrai qu'il n'allait pas forcément accepter du premier coup, râlant un peu pour la forme, de toutes façons, il ne lui refusait jamais rien… lui non plus. Juste par principe… là, Jake était plus en train de se faire passer plus pour un lâche que pour le chef sans peur (ça oui, c'était vrai la plupart du temps) et sans reproche (alors là, non… il y en avait beaucoup à lui reprocher) guidant ses camarades vers la liberté, débarrassant la Terre d'un oppresseur invisible… ou plutôt interne.

_- C'est… est pas ssssssssssi mauvais… vais… mau-vais que ça… aaaaaa !_ s'exclama son voisin d'en face.

Et c'est parti… Marco soupira… il commençait à désespérer que ce type, là, qu'il avait devant lui, puisse un jour parler correctement comme un humain normal et sain d'esprit. Parce que bon… là il avait plus l'impression d'avoir un attardé mental (pardon pour eux) lui parlant.

_- Tant mieux…_ soupira-t-il.  
_- Marco… mar… co… Marco,_ comment-ment ça s'appelle-leuh ?  
_- Du poisson, Ax, du poisson…_  
_- Ah oui… ces animaux aquatiques… koua… koi… aquatiques à écailles… aye… écailles.  
- Ouais… paraît que c'est bourré de phosphore… c'est bon pour la cervelle. Ça développe l'intelligence… dommage que j'aimais pas quand ma mère en faisait les dimanches._

Cela lui fit tilt dans la tête… si c'était bon pour de vrais humains… c'était forcément bon pour un Andalite morphosé en humain avec tout l'équipement humain. Et donc si ça pouvait aider un cerveau humain, ça pouvait forcément aider un cerveau transformé.

_- Y a pas mieux, Ax, crois-moi… ça pourra peut-être t'aider à mieux t'adapter à notre vie.  
- Ah… aaaaaaa… bon ? Bon… Boooo-oooon ?  
_  
L'Andalite, toujours étonné par les mystères de cet organe phonatoire, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'articuler à l'extrême chaque syllabe. Mais ses amis humains lui disaient que mieux valait pour lui s'en passer s'il ne voulait pas attirer le regard des autres. Rares étaient les humains faisant de même… la plupart du temps ils étaient considérés comme… dingues.

Marco laissa sa tête apprécier le contact tiède de la table du resto japonais du centre commercial.

_- Ouais… mais bon, essaye le poisson cuit la prochaine fois… je crois que ça passera un peu mieux que cru._

**OOooOOooooOOooOO**

_Voilà, c'est court mais c'est une vignette, na... maintenant j'attends vos petits commentaires..._

_Et si vous voulez, vous pouvez toujours me souffler quelques thèmes allant avec tel ou tel personnage... je me ferai une joie d'écrire un peu. Pour l'instant je ne ferai que des chapitres uniques et quelque peu court... j'ai pas le courage de me lancer en ce moment dans une grande_


End file.
